codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
An Assured Professional Future: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 112: "An Assured Professional Future." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:00,708 --> 00:00:05,133 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:01:08,185 --> 00:01:14,421 Benvingut, senyor Graven, ľestava esperant. Ja he revisat tots els documents. Si us plau, passi. 3 00:01:25,811 --> 00:01:27,687 Per què vol veure’m el director? 4 00:01:29,256 --> 00:01:32,538 Jeremie, felicitacions. Han estat observant-te, noi. 5 00:01:35,507 --> 00:01:36,714 Aquesta és la resposta. 6 00:01:37,179 --> 00:01:41,560 Després diràs: “El senyor Delmas va ser el primer en creure en mi”. 7 00:01:43,038 --> 00:01:44,368 Passa, amic. 8 00:01:57,294 --> 00:02:16,304 El teu director m’ha dit que ets un dels millors estudiants aquí. Un geni, oi? És la millor acadèmia ďEuropa. 9 00:02:18,878 --> 00:02:23,009 Tenim els millors laboratoris, el millor equip, i per suposat, els millors estudiants. 10 00:02:27,456 --> 00:02:30,499 Però necessito avaluar-te. 11 00:02:33,326 --> 00:02:37,905 İ si m’impressiones, et posaré a la llista de futurs estudiants. 12 00:02:56,632 --> 00:02:58,498 Física quàntica. 13 00:03:00,368 --> 00:03:02,263 Què, ťinteressa? 14 00:03:04,337 --> 00:03:06,482 En saps res de física quàntica? 15 00:03:09,902 --> 00:03:15,104 Sí… Ho he escoltat en un… llibre de ciència ﬁcció. 16 00:03:16,603 --> 00:03:19,293 Sí, m’agrada la ciència ﬁcció, i els còmics. 17 00:03:19,467 --> 00:03:23,637 No, no. Estic parlant de física quàntica. Saps alguna cosa ďaixò? Sí o no? 18 00:03:25,342 --> 00:03:27,446 El teu futur professional està sobre una estaca. 19 00:03:28,504 --> 00:03:31,533 No, senyor. Ho sento. No ho sé. 20 00:03:37,065 --> 00:03:38,263 Espera un minut. Digues. 21 00:03:53,197 --> 00:03:58,153 No, ha estat una mala elecció. El noi no en sap res de física quàntica, m’ho ha dit. 22 00:03:59,818 --> 00:04:02,371 Molt bé. Avisa en Tyron, continuaré. 23 00:04:02,968 --> 00:04:07,496 Ah, i aviseu-me si la balisa envia un senyal millor, ďacord? 24 00:04:11,141 --> 00:04:15,230 Aelita, escolta’m amb atenció. No tinc gaire temps. En Graven és un dels agents ďen Tyron. 25 00:04:15,479 --> 00:04:17,869 Què? Necessites ajuda? 26 00:04:18,119 --> 00:04:24,245 No, no, estic bé. Però he escoltat una cosa ďuna balisa. Crec que es refereix a una que està amagada a Lyoko. 27 00:04:24,497 --> 00:04:27,418 Podrien utilitzar-la per a rastrejar-nos. Heu ďanar a veriﬁcar-ho. 28 00:04:30,268 --> 00:04:31,197 Molt bé. 29 00:04:31,471 --> 00:04:32,690 Haig de penjar. 30 00:04:58,221 --> 00:04:59,771 Però a Lyoko tot és virtual, oi? 31 00:04:59,988 --> 00:05:02,863 Encara que sigui virtual, la balisa podria detectar les coordenades del superordinador. 32 00:05:03,110 --> 00:05:03,820 El Ninja! 33 00:05:03,957 --> 00:05:04,581 Què? 34 00:05:04,767 --> 00:05:07,270 El Ninja que ens va seguir ﬁns a Lyoko. Segur que va ser ell. 35 00:05:07,487 --> 00:05:09,847 Va haver ďactivar la balisa abans que jo el destruís. 36 00:05:12,852 --> 00:05:16,256 Haureu de fer el mateix camí que ell. Hem de trobar la balisa. 37 00:05:22,266 --> 00:05:23,365 Transfereixo la Yumi. 38 00:05:23,864 --> 00:05:25,142 Transfereixo ľUlrich. 39 00:05:25,516 --> 00:05:26,631 Transfereixo ľOdd. 40 00:05:28,930 --> 00:05:30,495 Virtualització! 41 00:05:45,385 --> 00:05:46,897 Sabem com és la balisa? 42 00:05:47,132 --> 00:05:47,980 No. 43 00:05:48,257 --> 00:05:51,249 Vull dir, és petita, gran, fa pampallugues? 44 00:05:51,432 --> 00:05:52,739 No en sé res, Odd. 45 00:05:53,168 --> 00:05:56,616 Genial, podria ser invisible. Per què no? 46 00:06:03,221 --> 00:06:04,134 Malament. 47 00:06:18,037 --> 00:06:21,004 Ja he acabat amb ell. No és gaire inteŀligent, pot marxar. 48 00:06:21,951 --> 00:06:27,392 Si us plau, enviï’m el proper estudiant… La senyoreta Laura Gauthier, que hi és? 49 00:06:29,312 --> 00:06:30,468 Vinga, si us plau! 50 00:06:37,739 --> 00:06:39,989 ĽAelita podria buscar des del laboratori. 51 00:06:40,133 --> 00:06:42,040 No la necessitem. El Ninja no va anar tan lluny. 52 00:06:42,190 --> 00:06:45,588 A més, segur que va posar la balisa en un lloc de fàcil accés, que no és gaire clar? 53 00:06:45,707 --> 00:06:47,918 Genial, i si la balisa té unes petites ales? 54 00:06:48,114 --> 00:06:50,943 No n’hi ha res aquí. Ja hem buscat durant més ďun quart ďhora. 55 00:06:51,180 --> 00:06:55,115 Bé, baixem. El Ninja va intentar arribar al nucli de Lyoko. 56 00:06:55,764 --> 00:07:01,493 Va agafar ľelevador i va anar al laberint. Potser va coŀlocar la balisa per allà. 57 00:07:08,417 --> 00:07:15,061 Laura. En Tyron ha enviat un agent cap aquí, a ľescola. Ell està fent exàmens de física quàntica. 58 00:07:15,385 --> 00:07:20,559 Però és una trampa. No li diguis res de nosaltres, ni Lyoko ni de la física quàntica. Entesos? 59 00:07:20,667 --> 00:07:22,220 Sí, sí, està bé. 60 00:07:22,785 --> 00:07:26,605 Aquí no n’hi ha res. Encara que no n’hi ha gaires amagatalls! 61 00:07:26,611 --> 00:07:30,587 İ si la va llançar? Tot podria ser. 62 00:07:30,796 --> 00:07:33,285 Potser la balisa tingui un petit paracaigudes. 63 00:07:33,457 --> 00:07:37,424 Vinga, Odd, te n’oblides? Et recordo que jo vaig lluitar contra el Ninja. 64 00:07:37,570 --> 00:07:43,457 Però et va desvirtualitzar just quan vaig arribar-hi jo. El vaig empènyer, i va caure. 65 00:07:51,122 --> 00:07:52,119 Ľhe trobada! 66 00:07:54,101 --> 00:07:59,091 Aelita? Ja hem trobat ľandròmina del Ninja. Què hem de fer? 67 00:08:04,010 --> 00:08:04,761 Passa. 68 00:08:21,326 --> 00:08:22,141 Sí, Aelita? 69 00:08:22,387 --> 00:08:26,956 — Jeremie, ľhem trobada. Però es veu complicat. — Sí. 70 00:08:27,183 --> 00:08:28,731 — Has de venir aquí. — Molt bé, ara vinc. 71 00:08:36,080 --> 00:08:40,020 He pogut aïllar el senyal, és molt feble. Dóna una precisió de 200 km. 72 00:08:40,187 --> 00:08:43,865 Genial! Això vol dir que en Tyron no sap on som! 73 00:08:44,094 --> 00:08:46,877 Ha ďhaver enviat agents a totes les escoles de la zona. 74 00:08:47,052 --> 00:08:49,751 En canvi, el senyal és molt ﬂuctuant. 75 00:08:56,851 --> 00:08:59,789 Tens raó, està evolucionant. Cada vegada és més fort! 76 00:08:59,948 --> 00:09:01,158 Vols dir que és més precís? 77 00:09:01,633 --> 00:09:04,354 Sí, i en un parell de dies, la balisa revelarà la nostra posició exacta. 78 00:09:04,463 --> 00:09:05,934 İ per què en Tyron no espera? 79 00:09:06,120 --> 00:09:08,073 No vol perdre temps. Ell ens té por. 80 00:09:08,541 --> 00:09:11,497 Però estem salvats, he enganyat en Graven i la Laura farà el mateix. 81 00:09:11,619 --> 00:09:13,090 Què? La Laura és amb en Graven? 82 00:09:19,710 --> 00:09:21,100 Rebré una nota? 83 00:09:21,270 --> 00:09:25,863 No. Només has de respondre. No et sents inspirada? 84 00:09:26,259 --> 00:09:28,654 Bé… Sembla una mica complicat. 85 00:09:28,850 --> 00:09:30,338 No et preocupis, ja la he advertit ďell. 86 00:09:30,448 --> 00:09:32,072 Però ja saps que ella no és gaire de conﬁança. 87 00:09:32,211 --> 00:09:35,796 En realitat, voldria haver-me quedat allà, però m’has trucat. He pensat que no passava res deixant-la. 88 00:09:36,761 --> 00:09:38,483 No… Millor me’n vaig. 89 00:09:38,717 --> 00:09:41,746 Té això, et serà útil. M’encarregaré de la balisa. 90 00:09:42,840 --> 00:09:46,657 Bones notícies. En Tyron encara no ens ha localitzat exactament, però escolteu bé. 91 00:09:46,910 --> 00:09:51,761 Si podem destruir la balisa, els seus agents hauran de buscar-nos en un radi de 200 km. 92 00:09:52,419 --> 00:09:54,917 Genial! Puc ja destruir aquesta cosa? 93 00:09:55,106 --> 00:09:56,169 Sí, diverteix-te. 94 00:10:33,667 --> 00:10:34,446 Jeremie? 95 00:10:37,019 --> 00:10:37,936 Què ha passat? 96 00:10:38,246 --> 00:10:39,418 No ho sé. 97 00:10:40,899 --> 00:10:43,039 No importa la Laura, com puc ajudar? 98 00:10:43,526 --> 00:10:45,794 No toqueu ni feu res. 99 00:10:45,903 --> 00:10:48,369 Gràcies per avisar, però ja ho hem entès. 100 00:11:11,685 --> 00:11:18,185 Podrem resoldre-ho. La balisa té una protecció que absorbeix el sistema de seguretat amb un impuls electromagnètic. 101 00:11:18,367 --> 00:11:20,708 İ pot destruir un superordinador i així tot Lyoko. 102 00:11:20,835 --> 00:11:21,682 Genial! 103 00:11:22,060 --> 00:11:29,184 No, no és genial. Si es torna a activar més temps, caureu al Mar digital i no us podré portar de tornada. 104 00:11:29,383 --> 00:11:30,649 Això gairebé us passa. 105 00:11:30,870 --> 00:11:32,825 Pots fer alguna cosa per incapacitar aquesta punyetera cosa? 106 00:11:33,014 --> 00:11:33,932 És massa arriscat. 107 00:11:34,150 --> 00:11:36,900 İ què podem fer? No podem deixar que en Tyron ens trobi! 108 00:11:40,451 --> 00:11:42,685 İ què passaria si la llancem al Mar digital? 109 00:11:42,810 --> 00:11:45,811 O potser tornar-la al seu lloc ďorigen, Còrtex. 110 00:11:45,937 --> 00:11:47,732 Sí, és una gran idea! 111 00:11:47,939 --> 00:11:52,643 Però la balisa té un sensor de moviment. Per això ha estat activada amb les ﬂetxes de ľOdd. 112 00:11:53,014 --> 00:11:54,922 És sensible amb un moviment brusc. 113 00:11:55,237 --> 00:11:59,722 Només hem ďanar amb compte i intentar no moure-la molt. 114 00:12:00,000 --> 00:12:07,440 Té sentit. Si enviem la balisa a Còrtex, detectarà la posició ďon es troba en Tyron. Serà genial! 115 00:12:07,648 --> 00:12:09,519 Si necessites un voluntari, jo m’ofereixo. 116 00:12:09,663 --> 00:12:12,220 Creus que et deixaré anar-hi sol? Jo també hi aniré. 117 00:12:12,340 --> 00:12:13,189 İ jo. 118 00:12:14,782 --> 00:12:15,919 Som quatre. 119 00:12:18,432 --> 00:12:23,107 Genial, aneu i traieu-la ďallà. Té el poder ďun electroimant. 120 00:12:33,249 --> 00:12:34,726 Deixa’m portar-la si condueixes. 121 00:12:34,939 --> 00:12:35,850 Per què tu? 122 00:12:36,077 --> 00:12:39,021 Perquè jo vaig estar qui va permetre al Ninja coŀlocar la trampa. Jo ho faré. 123 00:12:42,789 --> 00:12:44,539 Atenció, ens dirigim a ľSkid. 124 00:12:48,630 --> 00:12:51,615 Molt bé, Jeremie, ja hi som. Pots transferir-nos. 125 00:12:58,329 --> 00:13:00,763 Ulrich, no tens pas un petit seient per a la balisa? 126 00:13:00,871 --> 00:13:02,215 Odd, no és hora de jugar! 127 00:13:02,342 --> 00:13:04,668 Preparats? Som-hi! 128 00:13:11,328 --> 00:13:13,742 Enlairament… amb compte. 129 00:13:25,804 --> 00:13:26,868 No voleu que faci saltirons? 130 00:13:26,990 --> 00:13:27,966 — Odd! — Odd! — Odd! 131 00:13:43,276 --> 00:13:46,765 Tornaré a Kàdic. Tots els nostres esforços seran inútils si la Laura ens traeix. 132 00:13:58,133 --> 00:14:03,247 Què estrany! Aquí dius que no en saps res, però aquí has respost correctament. 133 00:14:04,772 --> 00:14:07,420 En canvi, aquestes equacions són similars. 134 00:14:10,683 --> 00:14:14,078 Jo… En realitat… 135 00:14:14,361 --> 00:14:20,432 İ aquí, a la primera pàgina, la pregunta “En saps res de física quàntica” té tres possibles respostes. 136 00:14:20,775 --> 00:14:23,963 “Sí”, “No gaire” i “Gens”. Has elegit “Gens”. 137 00:14:24,591 --> 00:14:31,749 Però a la segona equació, que ho has fet bé, requereix característiques de la física quàntica. 138 00:14:36,253 --> 00:14:39,610 Només ho he posat per respondre-hi alguna cosa. Només ha estat sort. 139 00:14:40,828 --> 00:14:45,028 Sí, sort… Tinc uns dubtes sobre això. 140 00:15:10,947 --> 00:15:11,916 Els coneixes? 141 00:15:13,278 --> 00:15:18,099 No! Qui són? Personatges ďuns dibuixos animats? 142 00:15:23,274 --> 00:15:24,958 Són els teus amics? 143 00:15:27,575 --> 00:15:29,455 Fins i tot, un ďaquests avatars podries ser tu. 144 00:15:31,363 --> 00:15:36,373 No. Cap ďells no té la teva aparença. 145 00:15:38,363 --> 00:15:40,274 Potser no et prenen en compte. 146 00:15:43,669 --> 00:15:45,503 No conﬁen en tu. 147 00:15:56,513 --> 00:15:57,584 N’hi ha dos peixos darrere vostre! 148 00:15:57,807 --> 00:16:01,172 Odd, tu no pots amb això, us portaré de tornada. 149 00:16:01,421 --> 00:16:04,305 No, ens quedarem aquí. William, segueix-me. Acabarem amb ells. 150 00:16:04,432 --> 00:16:05,508 Amb molt de gust. 151 00:16:15,879 --> 00:16:17,266 Còrtex a la vista, amics. 152 00:16:34,880 --> 00:16:36,951 Odd, compte! Un peix et ve per darrere! 153 00:16:37,577 --> 00:16:39,241 Només un parell de segons. 154 00:16:43,744 --> 00:16:44,495 No! 155 00:16:46,899 --> 00:16:50,671 Ulrich? Odd? Esteu bé? 156 00:16:52,076 --> 00:16:56,176 Contesteu! Seguiu allà? Contesteu! 157 00:16:56,682 --> 00:16:58,161 Sí, Jeremie, estem bé. 158 00:17:11,949 --> 00:17:15,876 Ja he dit que no en sé res! Si us plau, deixi’m en pau! 159 00:17:21,263 --> 00:17:26,155 Molt bé. Té 160 00:17:31,436 --> 00:17:33,028 Gerent general de… 161 00:17:34,244 --> 00:17:36,495 Aquesta escola només és la punta ďun iceberg. 162 00:17:37,717 --> 00:17:42,230 Jo controlo tots els laboratoris ďEuropa, i també ľaccelerador de partícules més gran del món. 163 00:17:42,939 --> 00:17:47,328 Bé, si em dius el que vull saber, el teu futur està assegurat. 164 00:17:48,903 --> 00:17:52,167 Tindràs el teu propi laboratori i treballaràs amb els millors cientíﬁcs. 165 00:17:53,451 --> 00:17:55,603 No creus pas que els teus pares estaran orgullosos? 166 00:18:00,414 --> 00:18:03,322 De totes maneres, tard o ďhora trobaré els teus amics. 167 00:18:04,387 --> 00:18:07,891 Sigues inteŀligent. Pensa en tu mateixa. 168 00:18:09,766 --> 00:18:14,919 Jo… Potser podria… 169 00:18:17,278 --> 00:18:19,209 Aelita? Però… 170 00:18:20,564 --> 00:18:24,143 Amb aquesta balisa a Lyoko, en Tyron ens ha trobat. 171 00:18:24,504 --> 00:18:26,127 Tot ha acabat. Ens rendim. 172 00:18:26,768 --> 00:18:28,377 Ensenyeu-me el vostre superordinador. 173 00:18:29,270 --> 00:18:32,822 Vinga, quant de temps esperarem? 174 00:18:32,989 --> 00:18:37,213 Odd, hem de seguir el pla. Esperarem al proper canvi. 175 00:18:37,336 --> 00:18:40,648 Però és possible que després ďun canvi vingui un altre. 176 00:18:40,919 --> 00:18:47,201 Potser, però seguirem el pla, ľUlrich deixarà la balisa i tornarem, ďacord? 177 00:18:48,253 --> 00:18:51,246 Pff… Odio quan no n’hi ha res per a fer. 178 00:18:53,476 --> 00:18:55,023 Sí, Aelita? 179 00:18:57,024 --> 00:18:57,897 Aelita? 180 00:19:01,382 --> 00:19:07,202 Aquí és, senyor Graven. Aquest és el passadís secret que ens porta a la fàbrica abandonada. 181 00:19:08,194 --> 00:19:09,756 Et segueixo. 182 00:19:12,882 --> 00:19:15,682 Alerta! ĽAelita està portant en Graven al laboratori. 183 00:19:15,819 --> 00:19:16,510 Què? 184 00:19:16,850 --> 00:19:20,602 La Laura no ha pogut enganyar-lo. Sembla que ľAelita vol que programi un retorn al passat. 185 00:19:20,882 --> 00:19:25,970 Després de fer-ho, en Graven no recordarà res. Però heu de tornar abans que ľactivi. 186 00:19:26,267 --> 00:19:27,946 Llavors, activem el pla ara. 187 00:19:28,072 --> 00:19:29,299 Per ﬁ! 188 00:19:29,539 --> 00:19:30,455 Et sents segur, Ulrich? 189 00:19:30,605 --> 00:19:34,238 Ho estic. Transfereix-me per a poder acabar amb això. 190 00:19:38,541 --> 00:19:40,925 Oh no! No pot ser! 191 00:20:01,144 --> 00:20:02,260 Us desvirtualitzaré a tots. 192 00:20:02,597 --> 00:20:03,427 İ ľUlrich? 193 00:20:03,580 --> 00:20:05,833 Jo m’encarrego, i després faré tornar ľSkid. 194 00:20:10,363 --> 00:20:13,074 Ulrich, no puc desvirtualitzar-te mentre portis la balisa. 195 00:20:13,323 --> 00:20:14,990 Has de deixar-la en algun lloc. 196 00:20:16,309 --> 00:20:19,331 Jeremie, no puc! Si ho faig, tot explotarà immediatament! 196 00:20:21,309 --> 00:20:22,331 Alguna idea? 198 00:20:22,505 --> 00:20:24,459 Tinc una idea, vés a la zona més alta que puguis i després llança-la. 199 00:20:24,897 --> 00:20:26,863 Et desvirtualitzaré abans que toqui el terra. 200 00:20:27,150 --> 00:20:28,562 Segur que això funcionarà? 201 00:20:28,756 --> 00:20:30,192 No tinc una altra idea millor. 202 00:20:34,623 --> 00:20:38,871 Ulrich, ens quedem sense temps. Estic començant el compte enrere. Bona sort. 203 00:20:51,289 --> 00:20:53,563 Bé, bé, bé. Digueu-me, què tenim aquí? 204 00:20:56,919 --> 00:20:58,689 Felicitats, amic. Gairebé m’enganyes. 205 00:21:01,618 --> 00:21:03,679 En Tyron tenia raó en no subestimar-te. 206 00:21:22,619 --> 00:21:23,540 Ulrich? 207 00:21:28,189 --> 00:21:30,104 Estic bé, bé. Molt bé. 208 00:21:34,864 --> 00:21:36,259 Tot bé, ľUlrich és amb nosaltres. 209 00:21:39,497 --> 00:21:41,427 Adéu, senyor Graven. Que tingui un bon retorn al passat. 210 00:21:41,523 --> 00:21:42,479 Què? 211 00:22:13,494 --> 00:22:14,826 Sí, què? 212 00:22:17,011 --> 00:22:18,596 Com és que la balisa no funciona correctament? 213 00:22:19,466 --> 00:22:20,973 Ferdinand, ens tornem a casa. 214 00:22:23,513 --> 00:22:25,998 Està clar que tornaré, estaré a ľaguait amb totes les escoles. 215 00:22:26,235 --> 00:22:27,765 Bé, estarem salvats durant un temps. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:An Assured Professional Future